GaJe pairing SoiXUlqui
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: soi fong, murid kelas 1 sma yang bermasalah dengan arwah penunggu sekolahnya, ulquiorra schiffer. YOOOOSSSHHH! FIC PERTAMA! SORRY RADA GaJe DAN PENDEK. enjoy your FanFiction


YOOOOSSSHHH! FIC PERTAMAKUUU!

gomen klo pendek =_="

Soi fong, kini menjadi siswi kelas 1 SMA negri 1 di distrik junrin'an. Bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya, shihouin yoruichi dan byakuya kuchiki, mereka menjalani kehidupan SMA yang lumayan rumit untuk mereka.

"nah sekarang bapak akan mengabsen murid kelas 10-D" kata pak guru yang akrab dipanggil dengan sebutan pak yama. Setiap pak yama mengabsen nama seorang murid, soi fong selalu menoleh kearah pemilik nama tersebut. Soi fong menghitung setiap nama2 yang dipanggil pak yama. Ternyata jumlah murid kelas 10-D berjumlah 26 siswa, jumlah yang lumayan banyak buat 1 kelas. Tapi tiba2 soi fong menyadari bahwa ada seorang siswa yang duduk di bangku paling belakang yang namanya belum dipanggil. Soi fong pikir, pak guru itu lupa menyebutkan namanya, kemungkinan lain, mungkin siswa itu salah kelas.

Perkiraan soi fong salah. Setiap pak yama mengabsen murid2 kelas 10-D, siswa itu tak pernah diabsen. Tidak hanya itu, siswa tersebut selalu pulang paling terakhir tapi datang ke sekolah paling awal. Pernah suatu hari soi fong pergi ke sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya, tapi siswa itu sudah _stand by _di bangku yang biasa dia dudukin, bangku paling belakang. Soi fong juga baru sadar, seminggu setelah dia sekolah disitu dan bertemu dengan siswa itu, siswa itu tidak berkomunikasi dengan temen2 sekelasnya, dia hanya diam di bangkunya. Hal ini membuat soi fong heran dan makin penasaran dengan siswa itu.

Bel pulang berbunyi, waktunya bagi siswa-siswi untuk pulang. Soi fong masih duduk di bangkunya

"soi fong,pulang yuk!" ajak yoruichi

"iya, kita kan mesti ngerjain pe-er kelompok yang tadi ditugaskan sama bu guru kuukaku" kata byakuya

"aduh sori,kalian pulang duluan aja. Gw masih mau baca2 di perpus." Tolak soi fong

"ya elah, jadi selama elu di perpus, kita mesti ngerjain tugas ini berdua?" kata yoruchi

"aduuhh,,,plissss banget! Hari ini aja! Ya yoruichi, byakuya?" rayu soi fong

Awalnya, mereka berdua gak setuju. Tapi akhirnya mereka nyadar juga, barangkali soi fong nemu jawaban dari tugas kelompoknya. Jadi mereka ngizinin soi fong baca2 di perpus, tapi batasnya 3 jam aja sampe jam 3 siang.

Tapi, sebenarnya niat soi fong bukan buat baca buku di perpus. Dia pingin nungguin siswa misterius itu sampe siswa itu pulang. Daripada bosen, dia nungguin siswa itu sambil baca buku. Sesekali dia juga menoleh kearah siswa itu.

2 jam berlalu, tapi siswa itu gak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia hanya diam dan melihat kedepan dengan tatapan yang kosong. Soi fong udah gak tahan lagi, langsung aja dia samperin ntu murid.

"hallo, boleh kenalan gak?" Tanya soi fong

Siswa itu menoleh kearah soi fong.

"namaku…ulquiorra schiffer" balasnya

Soi fong menganngguk

"boleh nanya gak?" Tanya soi fong

"boleh" balas ulquiorra

"kenapa sih, selama seminggu ini kamu gak diabsen sama pak guru yama? Kamu salah masuk kelas ya?" Tanya soi fong polos

"nggak"

"terus kenapa?"

"aku akan terus ada disini, selamanya"

Soi fong gak ngerti apa maksud ucapannya. Tampaknya ulquiorra juga ngerasa kalau soi fong gak ngerti. Ulquiorra langsung membuka siapa dirinya. Dia bilang, 7 tahun yang lalu, dia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Semasa hidup, dia dikenal sebagai anak yang berprestasi. Namun, walau dia berprestasi, dia juga bisa saja meninggal bila takdir sudah menjemputnya. Dia sangat menyukai sekolah ini, makanya dia bilang dia akan terus berada disini, selamanya.

Soi fong mengannguk lagi, entah mengapa dia gak merasa takut sama siswa itu. Jujur saja, mungkin dia gak takut gara2 siswa itu lumayan ganteng baginya. Tapi sayang udah meninggal.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya soi fong berbicara dengan hantu. Bagi soi fong, ini adalah pengalaman aneh namun menyenangkan karena bisa berkomunikasi dengan hantu tampan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia arwah. Tidak seharusnya dia berada disitu. Dia harus kembali ke alamnya.

"ng,,,aku ngerti gimana perasaanmu. Hanya saja, ini bukan tempat yang bagus buatmu. Bagi makhluk yang masih hidup, keberadaanmu akan mengganggu mereka." Kata soi fong menjelaskan

Nampaknya ulquiorra sedikit mengerti, tapi dia tak mau berpisah dengan sekolah ini. Soi fong meninggalkan ulquiorra di kelas itu

Keesokan harinya, soi fong tidak melihat ulquiorra lagi. Entah dia pergi atau masih disitu, yang jelas soi fong tidak melihat ulquiorra lagi. Soi fong bertanya dalam hati, "benarkah dia sudah ke alamnya? Bukankah dia bilang kalau dia akan terus berada disini selamanya?"

FIN!

gomen klo pendek n GaJe


End file.
